The Days of No Return
"Meetings give birth to farewells, and farewells are the mother of loneliness. And those nestled in the arms of loneliness reach out for someone new, not knowing what their hand may touch." - Narrator The Days of No Return is the twelfth episode of the anime series Gun X Sword. It first aired on the 20th of September, 2005. It is the final episode of the 3rd volume: Separate Ways. Synopsis "I only started on this journey for my brother's sake, so I was adrift, without a purpose. I started to hate Van and my brother then. I think that's why I was so quick to warm up to his kindness. It was there, split up as we were, that we went through out most hellish night yet..." - Wendy Wendy, without a purpose finds comfort in a kind stranger. Van is confronted by a man from his past and The Original Seven's plans start to take motion. Plot The Original Seven oversee Michael bonding with Saudade of Sunday, allowing him to ride the armor. Gadved asks Fasalina to see the operation initiated so he can confront Van. At a loss, Wendy waits for a train to Evergreen but is found by Joshua, who tries to reassure her that her pursuit of her brother is right. Van and Carmen have a quarrel in which he tells her he no longer has any use for the Data Board she had analysed. Van tells Carmen The Claw is likely here, and he can use Wendy to lure her brother and then The Claw out into the open. Carmen chastises him, noting that The Claw wouldn't be so reckless as to walk around in the open. Van tells her is has nothing to do with her and leaves her. Gadved, who is a former friend of Van, appears before him, offering him to join the reestablished Original Seven. Van and Gadved recall Van's wedding day, where he and his wife Elena were both critically injured by The Claw. Elena and Gadved put Van through the Reconstruction so he could survive. Van rejects Gadved's offer to join the Seven as his only goal is to see revenge for Elena's death by killing The Claw. When Gadved reveals he is now working for The Claw, Van becomes enraged and challenges him to a duel. Fasalina, the woman who introduced the poisonous flower to Hayetah, confronts Carmen at the train station, stealing the Data Board Joshua loses sight of Wendy, who wanders through the sky park within the train station and unknowingly encounters The Claw himself. They discuss how dreams make lives meaningful. Carmen, beaten by Fasalina activates her tracking device so she can retrieve the Data Board Fasalina stole from her. Van & Gadved head outside of the Station and summon their armors, ready to face each other in battle. As Joshua finds Wendy, Fasalina gives The Claw his prosthetic clawed hand. Wendy is horrified to learn of his true identity, but hardly has time to react when Ray appears and prepares to shoot The Claw dead. Cast *credited as Jennifer Sekiguchi **credited as Kirsty Pape Quotes Carmen: "Slow down and use your head for a minute! Do you really think The Claw is dumb enough to show up in a place like this? When he knows a couple of lunatics like you and Ray are out looking for blood? You're losing your cool here, you're not tracking The Claw! I'd say he's got you right where he wants you!" Van: "Back off! The hell do you know anyway? A little trouble in your home town and now you think your part of this?" Carmen: "A 'little' trouble?!" - Carmen and Van argue about The Claw Gadved: "Green as ever aren't you?" Van: "Gadved!" Gadved: "You're not making any friend's carrying that sword around." - Van meets Gadved again after so many years. Gadved: "Elena!" Elena: "Gavded,.. Help me put Van... through reconstruction." Gadved: "You're in no condition to do anything!" Elena: "I... don't have much time left anyway. Use Dann's system to help Van!" - Gadved and Elena save Van's life. Fasalina: "It looks like we're finished with initial procedures. I should be going." Woo: "Would you like me to take care of it?" Fasalina: "That's alright, I've other business there anyway." Carossa: "Business?" Fasalina:" Oh just a few loose ends to tie up..." - Fasalina, Woo and Carossa regarding Fasalina's next task "This place is teaming with life, each and everyone is irreplaceable. And yet, at some point, they all must die, you and i as well, life can never outrun death, we live but for a moment, and then return to dust. People die everyday, and the world doesn't change in the least. Why is that? I've asked myself many times. Life; this thing that is so very precious is constantly laid to waste. In the end I could only conclude that this was the way of the world. Yet, I couldn't accept it." - The Claw Gallery ep1201.png|Joshua tries to convince Wendy to stay ep1202.png|Michael begins his bonding with Saudade ep1203.png|Carmen and Van fall out ep1204.png|Van is reunited with Gadved ep1205.png ep1206.png|Van and Gadved reminisce about the past ep1207.png|Van punches Gadved, enraged that he has joined The Claw ep1208.png|Wendy meets a kind man in the Sky Garden ep1209.png|Fasalina confronts Carmen ep1210.png|Wendy finds comfort with a stranger ep1211.png|Woo, Carossa and Melissa oversee Michael's initiation with Saudade ep1212.png|Van & Gadved summon their armors to fight ep1213.png|The Claw is revealed Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Volume 3: Separate Ways